


The sun will rise and we will try again

by Niellune, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять встреч, после которых всё могло бы быть по-другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun will rise and we will try again

Впервые они встречаются в том маленьком, притаившемся на задворках Верхнего Ист-Сайда, кафе спустя несколько дней после битвы за Нью–Йорк. 

Они не договариваются о встрече, но Стив сидит в дальнем углу кафе, несмотря на то, что почти все столики свободны — кроме него всего трое ночных посетителей. Он греет ладони о небольшую белую чашку и почти не удивляется, когда Старк безмолвно садится напротив и кивает на его куртку. Стив не понимает, что Тони имеет в виду, но, прежде чем успевает спросить, Старк тянется через стол и отрывает пуговицу на его нагрудном кармане. На ладони Тони мигает красным передатчик. Старк хмыкает и кидает бывшую пуговицу в чашку.

— Теперь, как порядочный человек, я должен угостить тебя свежим кофе, — Тони подзывает сонную официантку и делает заказ. Карандаш неприятно скрипит, пока она записывает, хотя можно было и запомнить несколько слов, и Стив отвлекается от задумчивого созерцания содержимого чашки.

— Эм, спасибо? — он поддевает ложкой потухший передатчик — надо же, всего лишь маленькая пуговица.

— Привыкай к этому. Или сам себе одежду покупай, — Тони красноречиво фыркает, и Стив невольно сжимает кулаки. Ему не нравятся насмешки и, по правде говоря, он даже немного отвык от них. Примерно с тех самых пор, как прекратил прыгать по сцене в лосинах, но осадок всё равно остался. Поэтому подколка Старка, если он пришёл поговорить, была неудачной идеей.

К тому же, Старку легко рассуждать о внешнем виде — Стив знает, что из себя представляют интернет и поисковые браузеры, а клавиатура почти ничем не отличается от печатной машинки. Несколько букв — и целый ворох информации, большую часть которой Роджерс бы знать не хотел, в его распоряжении: статьи в «Esquire» и «People», эпатажная фотосессия в «Playboy» и скандальные фотографии в «Star». И Тони Старк как на ладони для обычных обывателей — стильный и вздорный прожигатель жизни, любитель и любимец женщин, абсолютно бесчестный человек, который — Стив постепенно разжимает ладони и теперь уже злится на самого себя — нырнул в портал в другое измерение, чтобы спасти несколько миллионов человек.

— Я должен знать, почему _ты_ знаешь об этом? — Роджерс кивает на испорченный кофе. До войны он только один раз пробовал настоящий эспрессо , а в кофейных автоматах на каждом углу за семь центов можно было попробовать лишь помои, как Стив потом понял. Подружка Баки работала горничной в Уолдфорд-Астории. Тем вечером они должны были идти на премьеру «Унесённых ветром» — Стив простоял в очереди больше трёх часов, но всё-таки урвал три заветных билета на ночной сеанс. В конечном счёте в кино они не пошли, а он сам слёг после трёх часов на морозе с ангиной. Но именно тогда, сидя на ступеньках у чёрного входа гостиницы, они пили тот же прекрасный, настоящий кофе, что и Франклин Рузвельт, когда-то сидевший в шикарном холле.

— Я оставил для себя пару лазеек в системе Щ.И.Т.а, — голос Тони возвращает Стива из воспоминаний в реальность. — И, о, чудо, нашёл много чего интересного. В том числе и тебя. Только не ссылай меня за это на гауптвахту, капитан! Я исправлюсь.

— Не исправишься ведь, — Стив качает головой и замолкает, когда официантка приносит их заказ. Удивительно, как Старк догадался, что Стив пил кофе именно со взбитыми сливками до его прихода. 

— Не исправлюсь, подловил. Чёрт, — Тони делает глоток и кривится, — в следующий раз давай ты не будешь спать за столиком в Старбаксе. И, раз уж мы заговорили об этом, то почему ты не спишь на казённой кровати в казённой квартире?

— Я вообще редко сплю по ночам, — Стив пожимает плечами и пристыженно, но довольно жмурится, слизывая сладкий крем с чайной ложки. Он отвечает скупо, но Старк упорно влезает в его личное пространство с той самой минуты, как они впервые встретились неделю назад. Кажется, он вообще не знает значение выражения «личное пространство».

— Я тоже. У нас много общего, не находишь? — Тони усмехается, но взгляд у него почему-то тяжёлый, и Стив под ним теряется. 

— Не так уж и много, — осторожно отвечает Стив. С самого начала разговора он понимает, что Старку что-то нужно. Не то чтобы Стив был большим экспертом по Тони Старку, но он сидит напротив, вальяжно откинувшись на тёмную мягкую спинку дивана, хотя должен был бы спать в своей постели. И не один, если вспомнить заголовки таблоидов и эффектную рыжую женщину рядом с ним на глянцевой обложке. 

— В этом вся проблема, — Тони указывает на Стива чайной ложкой. — Может, стоит рискнуть и проверить, вдруг что найдётся? Риск — это всегда дело оправданное. 

Стиву решительно кажется, что Тони пытается на что-то намекнуть. Но Стив действительно слишком мало его знает, чтобы понять — приехал Старк по делу или, наоборот, ему просто нечем было заняться, а передатчик Роджерса слишком соблазнительно маячил на мониторе. 

— Смотря что на кону. Если я тебя правильно понял, ты хочешь устроить совместные вечера за просмотром старых фильмов или плетением браслетов дружбы?

— Неужели ты умеешь шутить? — у Тони блестят глаза, а по лицу расползается искренняя улыбка. Стив хочет зафиксировать этот момент в памяти — именно сейчас Старк кажется настоящим. — А я думал, что твоё чувство юмора осталось где-то в Атлантическом океане. Эта ночь полна открытий! Стоит наполнить ими все мои дни!

— Ты о чём? 

— О том, что если тебе надоело жить в каморке в Бруклине, ты можешь перетащить свои вещи ко мне. Познакомлю тебя с Дубиной. Вы найдёте общий язык, пока мы с Брюсом будем заниматься взрослыми делами, — Тони постукивает пальцами по потёртой столешнице и беззаботно улыбается.

— Фьюри предложил мне переехать в Вашингтон, — отвечает Стив даже с неким сожалением. Он не знает, кто такой Дубина и совсем не уверен, что жить у Тони Старка — это хорошая идея. Но его предложение, пусть он, скорее всего, и откажется, невольно заставляет Стива вновь взглянуть на Старка по-другому.

— Решил потуже поводок затянуть. Неплохо, одноглазый, неплохо, — Старк выглядит раздосадованным, но Стив не может понять, от чего именно — из-за возможного отказа Роджерса или того, что Фьюри его опередил.

— Он хочет, чтобы я работал на Щ.И.Т. Знаешь, я не хочу отказываться от этого предложения. Пусть одна война закончилась, в мире осталось достаточно проблем, с которыми я мог бы помочь справиться.

— Послушай хороший совет — не идеализируй. Реальность может оказаться куда более отвратительной, чем ты мог бы подумать, — из голоса Старка пропадает былая лёгкость, и это напрягает Стива больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

Между ними повисает молчание. В нём нет досадной неловкости — Стив не видит ничего зазорного в том, чтобы поделиться с человеком, который сражался с ним бок о бок и спас ему жизнь, новостями. И внезапный серьёзный совет Тони, пусть Стив, видимо, до конца не понимает, что именно Старк имеет в виду, приходится Стиву по душе. Будто Старк беспокоится о нём. 

— Я буду внимательно смотреть по сторонам, — Роджерс кивает, не зная, как ещё продемонстрировать, что он запомнил совет.

— Твои фанаты будут расстроены, что ты покидаешь Яблоко. Но, в конце концов, Нью-Йорк как-то жил без тебя семьдесят один год, — Тони удивительно мягко и, как Стиву кажется, грустно улыбается, а после поднимается, кладёт на стол десятку и легко хлопает его по плечу. Вместо прощания. Он не продолжает разговор, не предлагает Стиву прогуляться или хотя бы подвезти, а просто разворачивается и уходит. 

Роджерс замечает, что официантка выглядывает из-за барной стойки, высматривая Старка до тех пор, пока не слышится шум мотора и визг шин, а после хватается за телефон. Краем уха Стив слышит, как она сбивчиво рассказывает собеседнику, что в её кафе только что «пил кофе Тони Старк, представляешь?!». 

Роджерс задумчиво смотрит в окно на отъезжающий автомобиль, и не хочет признаваться самому себе, что кое-что в его новой жизни, кажется, только что пошло не так.

Когда он выходит из кафе — почему-то Стив уверен, что официантка высматривает и его, видимо гадая, кто он такой, если Железный Человек посреди ночи поил его кофе? — на улице ветрено. Он накидывает на плечи кожаную куртку и, засунув руки в карманы, медленным шагом выдвигается в направлении дома. Идти далеко, но Стив никуда не спешит. Он хочет взвесить все «за» и «против» предложения полковника Фьюри, а, когда перед рассветом поднимается на второй этаж своего дома, предложение Старка кажется ему бессмысленным. 

О возможном переезде к Старку Стив вспоминает через три дня, когда захлопывает дверь своей новой квартиры. Возможно, Тони предлагал ему не просто переехать, а хотел дать возможность увидеть новый мир по-своему. Возможно, Стиву стоило согласиться.

Вторая их встреча происходит внезапно. Во всяком случае, для Стива.

— А на этот раз как ты меня нашёл? — широко улыбаясь, Стив поднимается и протягивает ладонь. Тони Старк стоит перед ним, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки и, кажется, не собирается отвечать на приветствие. Но улыбается задорно, как может улыбаться только Старк.

Стив рад его видеть.

Жизнь в Вашингтоне, оказывается, далека от идеала, хотя нельзя сказать, что Стив рассчитывал на другое. Он приспосабливается. Медленно, но упорно, день за днём, он познаёт все грани нового мира. Когда есть время — где-то между поимками международных преступников и заполнением нудных рапортов, он бегает по утрам, посещает выставки и кинотеатры, составляет компанию Клинту, когда тот хочет пропустить вечером по стаканчику в каком-нибудь баре — пусть даже Роджерс «безбожно переводит продукт», — куда бы Стив ни за что сам бы не пошёл. Иногда к ним присоединяется Наташа, и в первое время Стив чувствует себя неловко в компании этих двоих, пока не понимает — если между ними и есть чувства, то они далеки от романтических — Клинт никогда не смотрит на Наташу, как сам Стив смотрел когда-то на Пегги, и Романофф отвечает ему полной взаимностью.

За весь год на федеральной службе Роджерс не сближается ни с кем больше, чем того требует работа. Он в меру доброжелателен, но образ героя далёкой войны в данном случае не идёт ему на пользу. Да и, признаться честно, его не страшит одиночество. Ему хватает совместных миссий с Наташей, иногда — с Клинтом; уютной квартиры на третьем этаже и одного единственного, но столь необходимого ощущения — что он жив. 

— У всех свои секреты, Капитан, — Тони в конце концов пожимает протянутую руку и свободно устраивается на стуле напротив. — Вот расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересное, тогда и поделюсь с тобой своими.

В современном мире расстояние в полторы тысячи километров — не расстояние, если существует необходимость в общении. Но у Роджерса нет и намёка на чувство вины. Лишь какая-то необъяснимая грусть от их годичного молчания. О, нет, он совсем не хочет нестись сломя голову и поддерживать общение со Старком, но никак не может избавиться от ощущения некой пустоты. 

За год он понимает, что людей, которых он потерял, заменить невозможно. Он не чувствует окутывающего его трепета, когда смотрит на других женщин. Потому что они не Пегги. Не позволяет себе расслабиться и показаться уязвимым хоть в чём-то, потому что никто рядом не Баки. И, конечно, Роджерс разумно осознаёт, что Тони — не Говард, поэтому фактически вспоминает о нём лишь тогда, когда видит на экране разрушенный особняк и заголовки всех печатных изданий о смерти миллиардера. Но Фьюри заверяет его — всё под контролем, и у него есть сведения о том, что Старк жив и как раз собирается надрать задницу Мандарину, а у Капитана есть, чем заняться. Враги Старка — не его проблемы. 

И Стив с этим соглашается, ведь он действительно исполнитель целого ряда операций, об истинной цели которых не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Ощущения примерно те же, как в далёких сороковых. Мартышка со щитом на испорченном рапорте тому подтверждение.

— У меня нет никаких секретов. Я весь как на ладони, — хмыкает Стив, рассматривая Тони. Старк за год почти не изменился, только стрижка совсем как у Роджерса (что, несомненно, забавляет) и кожа под белой футболкой там, где когда-то был реактор. Стив очень хочет спросить об этом, но они знают друг друга ровно без года неделю, и подобный вопрос кажется Стиву бестактным. Внезапно приходит мысль, что Тони плевать на бестактность.

— Мне интересно, ты всегда такой разговорчивый или только мне так везёт? — у Тони заразительная улыбка и, кажется, он не отстанет, если смог найти Стива в одной из сотни кафе Вашингтона. 

— Нет, не в этом дело, прости, — Стив качает головой. — Ты слишком неожиданно появился, и я рад тебя видеть. Живым, кстати. Просто…

— Просто с чего это я вдруг? — Старк пожимает плечами. На мгновение Стиву кажется, что в его взгляде проскальзывает даже не недовольство — грусть. — Один из филиалов Старк Индастриз находится в Вашингтоне, и я, по словам Пеппер, обязан здесь хоть иногда появляться. Скукотища смертная, ноль развлечений, сотня обязательств. Зато есть бонус — ты. Как служба? Лелею надежду хотя бы на два предложения в ответе.

— Старк…

— Тони.

— Что? 

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты продолжил называть меня Тони. У меня красивое имя.

— Ладно, Тони, — Стив обречённо качает головой, но не может сдержать улыбки. Когда Старк не пытается выпендриться, он более чем сносный, о чём Стиву не стоило забывать. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу рассказать тебе всего?

— Вот просто заткнись! — Тони смеётся. — Мы отправили на тот свет армию пришельцев, попали под влияние инопланетного скипетра и пережили не один день бок о бок с бывшей русской шпионкой. Остаётся только выпить на брудершафт и побрататься после всего этого. 

— После брудершафта целуются, а не братаются, — поправляет его Стив, и сразу же чувствует себя неловко под взглядом Старка.

— А я смотрю, ты поднабрался в столице знаний. Но я не против, если уж ты первый об этом заговорил!

— Ста… Тони, что ты? Чёрт, ты ведь просто меня подкалываешь! — Стив прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и фыркает. — Ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьёзным?

— Я был таким всё утро. Не самое ужасное, что было в моей жизни, но я больше так не хочу.

— Я забыл уже, какой ты бываешь острый на язык.

— Ну, так кто виноват, что у тебя такой пробел в памяти? — Тони беззаботно отмахивается, а Стив не находит, что сразу ответить. 

Потому что вот так сидеть друг напротив друга, когда на Старке нет костюма, а щит Стива в Трискелионе — поразительно уютно. Той ночью около года назад у Стива возникало подобное ощущение, но оно меркло перед произошедшими с ним событиями за последнюю неделю и мыслями о собственном будущем.

— Капитан, ты всё ещё со мной?

— Просишь называть тебя по имени, но меня называешь капитаном?

— Только не притворяйся, что тебе не нравится ощущение безграничной власти и трепет в голосе восхищённых тобою девочек и мальчиков!

— Я не думаю, что это подходящее определение, Тони.

— Ты вечно собираешься со мной спорить? — Тони скрещивает руки на груди и поджимает губы, но его глаза смеются. 

— Если ты не будешь выражаться…

— Проще? — посмеиваясь, Тони чуть подаётся вперёд. — И какой в этом смысл?

— Смысл в том, что ты нашёл меня в другом городе среди сотни кафе для чего-то, — Стив, склонив голову на бок, пристально всматривается в Старка, который будто тушуется под этим взглядом и вновь отстраняется на возможное расстояние. 

— Это был увлекательный процесс, — Тони коротко улыбается уголками губ и отводит взгляд. 

— Да, я, — Стив тепло улыбается, — уже понял, что тебя увлекает сам процесс, а не конечный результат. Любой вызов под силу Тони Старку.

— Видишь, ты даже не спрашиваешь, а утверждаешь. Вот этого я и добивался.

— Чтобы я был в чём-то насчёт тебя уверен?

— Но ведь это неплохо, Стив.

Старк назвал его по имени лишь один раз — в центральном парке Манхэттена, когда крепко пожал протянутую ему руку.

— Тони, — Стив, решившись, кивает на футболку — никакого неестественного света, который, по правде сказать, приводил Роджерса в ужас. — У тебя всё хорошо?

— Ты ведь сам видишь, — Старк оттягивает ворот футболки, под которой лишь чистая кожа, и Стив с откровенным изумлением пытается найти хотя бы след от дыры, в которой был реактор. — Не удивляйся, — Тони отпускает ткань, — новые технологии, искусственные ткани. Но выглядят и ощущаются как настоящие. Даже я иногда забываю, что из этого, — он гладит себя по груди, — не моё.

Стив вновь чувствует себя неловко. Старк определённо делится с ним сугубо личными вещами, о которых сам Роджерс точно не был бы готов говорить с таким далёким от себя человеком. Тони столь естественно доверяется ему, и это вынуждает Стива вновь пожалеть о своём отказе год назад. Потому что Наташа в своё время успела кое-что рассказать ему о Тони Старке и его проблемах с доверием.

— Смотрится отлично. Были бы такие технологии во время войны.

— Каждой технологии своё время.

— Хорошо, что она есть сейчас. Я действительно рад, что в тебе нет больше этой штуки. Потому что я помню, как она погасла.

— И я. Зато теперь мне можно делать прямой массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. Хотя, искусственное дыхание можно было делать и тогда, — Тони щёлкает пальцами и тычет указательным в Стива, дерзко усмехаясь.

— Я уже говорил, что ты иногда невыносим?

— Кэп, из твоих уст эти слова звучат как комплимент!

Они сидят в кафе не больше получаса. Не разговаривают ни о чём серьёзном, Старк больше шутит, а Стив много смеётся. Он чувствует себя расслабленно и, пусть не так свободно, но ощущения сродни тем давно забытым за семьдесят лет. Роджерс постоянно слышит, как телефон Тони вибрирует в кармане, и сам не сразу читает несколько входящих сообщений, пока ему не звонит Наташа, сообщая о срочном вызове в Трискелион. 

Во время скорого, сумбурного прощания Тони самовольно запихивает салфетку в нагрудный карман куртки, а после ещё несколько раз хлопает по нему, столь привычно для себя вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство. Но Стив не испытывает ни капли раздражения, ведь Старк ведёт себя с ним легко, будто они старые приятели, и Роджер не видит причин не поддаться.

«Старомодный способ, но в этом что-то есть» читает на клочке бумаги Стив через несколько часов, переодеваясь для миссии. Десять цифр под надписью он забьёт в телефонную книгу позже, когда вернётся. Его подгоняет время. На взлётной площадке Роджерса ждут парни из У.Д.А.Р.а и Романофф, а где-то в водах Атлантики — захваченный террористами корабль Щ.И.Т.а.

Через несколько дней Зимний солдат расстреливает автомобиль Ника Фьюри.

На третий раз Тони сам варит Стиву кофе. 

Точнее, он варит кофе себе, а часы показывают пять утра. И Роджерс уверен, что это не самое удачное время для кофе, но останавливать Старка, как он успел понять за два месяца совместного проживания, себе дороже. 

— Я попробую? — Стив спрашивает больше для приличия, когда, не дожидаясь ответа, выхватывает из рук Тони горячую кружку. У сонного Тони замедленная реакция, и поэтому он лишь безрезультатно хватает пальцами воздух. 

— Я тебе ещё не разрешил, — Старк зевает и смотрит на Стива волком. Роджерса забавляет этот взгляд, как и забавляет сам взъерошенный Старк.

— Пока я дождусь твоего ответа, он остынет.

— Очень смешно, Роджерс. Я всё равно соображаю лучше тебя.

— Только намного медленнее. Тебе бы выспаться.

— Ты подхватил «тебебывыспалку» от Брюса?

— Которого я, кстати, встретил в лифте. И он был зеленее, чем Халк, — Стив дует в чашку и делает несколько глотков. На его вкус кофе слишком крепкий, но приятный. На плите всё ещё дымится турка, и по кухне распространяется потрясающий аромат вкупе с терпким привкусом во рту.

— Слабак, — бурчит Тони себе под нос и протягивает руку, требуя вернуть чашку. 

Роджерс демонстративно отпивает из неё кофе.

— Ты когда-нибудь устаёшь от своих игрушек?

— Ты же знаешь, я люблю свои игрушки. А ещё больше люблю, когда мне дают чужие. Последние два дня я ломал голову над химическим составом твоего щита. Вибраниум — это тебе не железо, обычным магнитом он не притягивается. Потому что, эм, как бы сказать, чтобы было понятнее? Магнит притягивает железо, потому что в его состав входит это самое железо. Но химический состав вибраниума отличается от обычной стали настолько, насколько этот потрясающий панамский кофе отличается от той дряни, которую ты обычно пьёшь. И, если мы оба не хотим, чтобы ты однажды потерял единственный кусок самого редкого металла в мире, который есть в нашем распоряжении, я пока повременю со сном. 

Стив давно отмечает, что поведение Тони больше не вызывает в нём раздражения. То есть Старк остаётся невыносимым, особенно, когда начинает умничать. Но, если отбросить первое желание огрызнуться и просто вслушаться в то, что Тони говорит, можно понять много интересных вещей. В первую очередь то, что Тони, оказывается, беспокоится о каждом из них, раз тратит львиную долю своего времени на доработку и усовершенствование их боевого инвентаря. 

Стива подкупает столь бескорыстное желание помочь, даже если у Старка проблемы, по мнению Роджерса, с верным выражением собственных мыслей и эмоций. Оказывается, можно закрыть глаза на его тяжёлый характер и просто в нужное время сказать «спасибо», наблюдая после за неприкрытым изумлением в его взгляде. 

— Просто не забывай о том, что ты тоже человек, как мы все, — Стив всё-таки отдаёт Тони чашку, из которой Старк тут же пьёт, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

— Вопрос приоритетов, — Тони щурится и смотрит на Стива одним глазом, опираясь щекой о кулак. — Ты чего так рано встал?

— Я хочу пробежаться по парку. Когда-нибудь вытащу и тебя на пробежку, это полезно.

— Пробежка, прохладный душ по утрам, правильный режим сна, а потом что? Здоровое питание? Даже не думай, эту крепость тебе не покорить!

Стив не может скрыть мимолётную улыбку, которая невольно появляется на лице, когда Тони, даже в состоянии автопилота, продолжает шутить. 

— Эта крепость покорится мне сама, и я даже ничего не буду для этого делать. Хороший пример, как и дурной, тоже бывает заразительным.

— Не в сорок лет, Кэп, — Тони отмахивается, его взгляд кажется Стиву растерянным, и Стив повторяет про себя свой же ответ, силясь понять, что именно он сказал не так. 

— Сказал ты девяносто шестилетнему…

— Суперсолдату, который переживёт моих внуков, если они у меня когда-нибудь будут, — улыбается ему Старк и устало трёт шею. Даже за несколько метров Стив слышит, как хрустят его суставы. Сколько же он просидел, не разгибаясь, над виртуальной панелью? Действительно, плечи под его ладонями как каменные — Тони болезненно выдыхает, когда Стив надавливает большими пальцами на напряжённые мышцы. 

— Я прощаю тебе все грехи, — тянет Тони, подавляя зевок. — И прошлые, и будущие.

— Так у меня с этой секунды карт-бланш? — хмыкает Стив, зарываясь пальцами в курчавые короткие волосы на тёмном затылке. Собственный жест внезапен, но Тони расслабляется под прикосновениями, лишь слабо ведёт плечами и наклоняет голову. Роджерс массирует впадинку на затылке, придерживая голову Тони ладонями за щёки.

Когда рука Старка соскальзывает со стола, Стив еле успевает подхватить его под плечи. Тони засыпает — давно пора — и Стив не знает, что ему делать. В конце концов, не нести же Старка в спальню на руках. 

Во сне Тони склоняет голову на бок, прижимаясь виском к руке Стива, и сипло дышит сквозь приоткрытый рот. Роджерс чуть сильнее придерживает пальцами его плечи. Свободная майка не скрывает несколько старых, уже побелевших от времени шрамов чуть ниже шеи Тони, почти на лопатке. Стив почему-то уверен, что это память об Афганистане. Может быть, он когда-нибудь спросит Тони о тех месяцах, о которых знает лишь из сухого официального рапорта. 

Осознание, что он впервые дотрагивается до обнажённой кожи другого человека, приносит непривычное волнение. У Тони достаточно мощные руки и рельефные плечи, но, в сравнении со Стивом, он кажется намного меньше. Старк опирается на него — Стив прижимается к нему вплотную, создавая некую опору, и не спешит будить. 

Как только Стив перебирается в Башню, его удивляет степень доверия Старка. Отношение к нему Тони — это не только коды безопасности здания, новый костюм и выделенный этаж. Это дополненный обязательный список, раритетные безделушки, столь приятные памяти Стива, и последняя черничная конфета из пакета, который Тони не выпускает из рук. Старк без лишней помпезности просто делится с ним (ними) всем, что у него есть (исключение порой составляет Бартон, но это отдельная история), прикрывает собой во время боя и засыпает на его плече в общей гостиной, а Стив обычно не испытывает ни малейшего желания тревожить его сон.

— Эй, Тони, — Стив легко треплет Старка по голове, но отодвигается лишь тогда, когда тот резко выпрямляет расслабленную спину.

— Чёрт, что?

— Ты уснул за столом, что. Иди в спальню, иначе окажешься там насильно.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты грубый? — Тони соскакивает со стула и потягивается, но Стиву достаточно бледной кожи и синяков под глазами, чтобы выполнить свою угрозу.

— Я забочусь о своей команде. А ты упрямо не принимаешь эту заботу.

— Ладно, большой босс, я понял, что ты хочешь быстрее от меня избавиться, — Тони трёт сонное лицо и легко бьёт себя по щекам.

Стив прячет руки за спину, провожая взглядом Старка. Он идёт медленно; заворачивая за угол, держится за косяк кухонной двери. Буквально через минуту Роджерс слышит звон лифта и надеется, что Старк спускается на свой этаж, а не возвращается в лабораторию. Стив допивает его кофе.

Меньше, чем через полчаса, он сворачивает на аллею Центрального парка.

Стив влюблён в утренний Нью-Йорк: на улицах ещё нет машин, а солнце только-только поднимается над горизонтом. Воздух ранним утром свежий и прохладный, гравий трещит под ногами, пока Стив наматывает круги по пустынным дорожкам. Роджерс пытается сосредоточиться лишь на своём ровном дыхании, но сумбурные мысли не дают ему в полной мере расслабиться. В ладонях покалывает, а в груди возникает давно забытое — трепетное — чувство, которое Стив испытывал лишь однажды. Впервые взглянув в глаза Пегги.

Стив не предупреждает Тони о приезде, но Старк не меняет протоколы безопасности, поэтому он без проблем оказывается в Башне.

Минуя на лифте офисные помещения и лаборатории, Стив выходит на девяносто первом этаже в просторный холл. Он легко ориентируется в темноте, ступая по начищенному до блеска полу. Свет горит лишь на внешнем каркасе здания, бликами отражаясь на зеркальных стенах внутри. 

— Пятница? — спрашивает Роджерс в темноту. — Тони спит?

— Добрый вечер, Капитан Роджерс, — панель сбоку от Стива загорается синим, — по моим данным мистер Старк в своей комнате, но, судя по активности его биологических показателей, он бодрствует. Сообщить ему о вашем присутствии?

— Да, будь добра, сообщи ему. Я буду на кухне, — отвечает он ИИ.  
На кухне ничего не изменилось с его последнего визита полтора месяца назад, когда Роджерс забирал из Башни свои вещи. Холодильник как обычно полон, а ящик под кофеваркой забит капсулами. Стив, не глядя, выбирает одну и запускает машину.

Старк вплывает — по-другому язык не поворачивается сказать — на кухню. Помятый и сонный, он приветственно машет Стиву рукой, но взгляд его направлен лишь на гудящую кофеварку. 

— Даже не думай об этом, — Роджерс мягко улыбается Тони. — Пять минут, и ты пойдёшь в кровать.

— Мамочка, я был хорошим мальчиком. Можно я ещё немного посмотрю телевизор? — Старк улыбается ему в ответ и обнимает. Стив опускает ладонь между острых лопаток и легко похлопывает Тони по спине.

— Ты продолжаешь игнорировать мои правила, да?

— Теперь это только мой дом, поэтому здесь действуют только мои правила, — Тони потягивается — мятая футболка задирается, обнажая подтянутый живот, на котором Стив невольно фиксируется, судорожно сглотнув — и присаживается на край стола. 

— Я так и знал, что ты хотел быстрее от нас избавиться, — Роджерс одёргивает себя и отворачивается к кофеварке. На синем экране отсчитываются секунды, и Стив нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по столешнице.

— Ты меня раскусил. Всё, что угодно готов был сделать, — отвечает ему в спину Тони. В его голосе скользит привычная лёгкость, и, может быть, Стив ошибся, когда свернул налево на Мэдисон-авеню к Башне. Ведь собственная бессонница — это только его проблемы. 

Стив подходит к окну. Под ним — высота в девяносто этажей и ночной Манхэттен, до сих пор поражающий Стива яркостью огней. Роджерс любовался этим потрясающим видом не раз — почти полтора года он каждое утро завтракал на этой кухне среди сонного ворчания Тони и Клинта, особо громогласных комментариев Тора и уютного молчания Наташи и Брюса. 

Пусть в тренировочном комплексе Мстителей больше людей, и завтраки напоминают ему о давно забытых армейских временах, по которым он скучал, Стиву порой не хватает ставших уже привычными семейных завтраков в узком кругу. 

Ему не хватает Тони.

— А у тебя разве не режим? В десять спать, в шесть подъём, как в армии. Это бесит и всегда бесило, — слова Старка тонут в зевке, но Стив уже давно научился понимать этот неразборчивый набор звуков. Он ловит отражение Тони в стекле на секунду, прежде чем раздаётся писк кофеварки. 

— Я помню. Но я знал, чем заткнуть твоё недовольное ворчание, — Стив мягко ему улыбается и ставит на стол рядом с Тони полную чашку. 

— Что-то я сейчас не вижу божественных блинчиков на плите, и это твой прокол, — хмыкает Тони.  
Всего лишь полтора года — и Стив не может легко уснуть без морозного воздуха под нью-йоркским небом и слабо доносящейся музыки из лаборатории. 

Тони сидит перед ним один, но Стив не решается спросить, почему. Последний раз он слышал о Пеппер в день, когда Тор покинул Землю. И, пусть он никогда и не спрашивал о ней, но Наташа однажды обмолвилась, что Пеппер уехала и за Старком больше некому присматривать. А без присмотра он вновь пойдёт по наклонной, хотя они оба знают, что Тони и под присмотром способен натворить немало. О её возвращении она ни разу не упомянула.

— У тебя в холодильнике одни полуфабрикаты. Даже, если бы я захотел, смог бы только разогреть пиццу. Разве Пеппер тебе не готовит? Или ты, как и хотел, уже отстроил ферму, и она наслаждается природой и отдыхает от тебя? — в голосе Стива скользит наигранная беззаботность. Не дурак ведь — понимает, что ничего хорошего в ответ может и не услышать. Но ему важно это знать.

— Я решил повременить с постройкой фермы, — Тони устало выдыхает и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Он трёт лицо ладонями, зачёсывает взъерошенные короткие волосы. — Но она точно отдыхает от меня.

— Пеппер не хочет жить за городом? 

— Пеппер не хочет жить в одном здании со мной. Эта проблема посерьёзнее, — безэмоционально хмыкает Тони. — Из-за таких проблем обычные смертные не спят ночами.

— Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Ничего, Стив. Ничего, что ты бы мог помочь исправить, — Тони передёргивает плечами. Болезненный жест с его стороны — Стив испытывает необходимость сжать эти плечи, но только вот нужна ли Старку его поддержка? С Тони никогда не знаешь наверняка. Всё ещё не знаешь.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы у вас всё было хорошо, — Роджерс натянуто улыбается. Он хочет, чтобы его голос звучал искренне, но в горле сдавливает, будто каждое слово — ложь. Старк выглядит разбитым, но вымученная жалость точно не для него. 

— А я вот не уверен, что хотел бы того же. Я… — Тони запинается, Стив слышит лишь его дыхание в темноте. — Я больше не хочу этого. С ней. Пеппер — самая восхитительная женщина, которая только могла бы быть в моей жизни, а я безбожно проебал этот шанс. Я и раньше был придурком, но на этот раз всё серьёзно.

— Есть кто-то, с кем бы ты этого хотел? — спрашивает Стив раньше, чем успевает себя остановить. 

— Да, есть. Другой человек, с которым мне ничего не светит. Поэтому я попросил её уйти, чтобы из нас двоих хотя бы она смогла быть счастливой. Дерьмо, как обычно, случается, и почему-то всё время со мной.

Стив часто замечает, что в современных фильмах во время серьёзных разговоров всегда есть отвлекающий фактор. Это может быть звонок телефона, вскипающий чайник или врезавшаяся в окно птица, если это ужастик. И он невольно ждёт, что и сейчас закипит чайник, или его телефон зазвонит в три часа ночи. 

Но на кухне тихо, темно и очень неловко. А Стив изо всех сил пытается перебороть накатывающую на него злость при мыслях о «другом человеке». 

— Понятно, — Роджерс отворачивается и вновь подходит к окну, безразлично наблюдая за постепенно гаснущими огнями. 

— Ни черта тебе не понятно, Стив, — устало выпаливает Старк, не скрывая раздражение. — Что вообще тебе может быть понятно в отношениях?

— Не так мало, как ты думаешь.

— О, — запинается Тони. Он даже подаётся вперёд, будто так будет лучше слышать. — Стоило птенцу выпасть из родительского гнезда, как он тут же научился летать. Ты, наконец, решил использовать свои бицепсы по назначению?

— Что? Старк, ты… чёрт! Тони, я просто стараюсь быть учтивым, потому что не собираюсь лезть к тебе в душу и вытягивать силой всё, что там у тебя крутится, — Роджерс раздражённо отмахивается и, сложив руки на груди, опирается о стекло. 

— И до сих пор разговариваешь словечками из прошлого века.

— Ты невыносим, — мрачно констатирует Стив.

— Как будто для тебя это сюрприз. Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Я здесь, потому что мне не хватает этого места! Знаешь, людям свойственно скучать. Но я вижу, что это была глупая идея, — прошептав последние слова, Стив качает головой. — Почему с тобой всегда так сложно?

— Будто с тобой легко, Капитан. Ещё скажи, что…

— Тони! — Роджерс прикрикивает, останавливая Тони, что бы там Старк ни хотел ему сказать. Он даже делает шаг к Старку, но замирает, сжав кулаки в попытке сдержать себя от неуместных действий. И слов, которые не принесут им ничего хорошего. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Мне просто действительно не хватает тебя в команде.

— Тяжело справляться с новым составом?

— Не в этом дело. Сложно объяснить.

— А ты попытайся.

— Я чувствую себя на своём месте и ни за что не хочу это терять. Я их лидер, но порой это тяжело без чьей-то поддержки, понимаешь?

— Ты был и моим лидером, разве нет?

— С тобой всё было по-другому, Тони. С тобой всё всегда было по-особенному, — выдыхает Стив и запрокидывает голову, отчасти жалея о произнесённых словах. Он слышит, как Тони соскальзывает со стола и почему-то готовится попрощаться, но Старк в несколько шагов оказывается перед Стивом и утыкается лбом в его плечо. 

— По утрам на кухне безобразно тихо, — почти беззвучно шепчет Старк, но Стив его слышит. Он опускает ладони на плечи Тони и слегка их сжимает. — Ты был прав. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

— А от плохих привычек сложно избавляться. Единственный, кто не спит по ночам — это Вижен, но с ним совсем не интересно вести полуночные разговоры. Другое дело — ты.

— Похоже, ты не устоял перед моим обаянием.

— Да, твоя взяла, — шепчет Стив, чувствуя, как сдавливает в груди. — Я могу остаться здесь на ночь?

— Мой дом — твой дом, ты же помнишь. Ты ничего не забываешь, — Тони лишь немного отстраняется, смотря на Стива снизу вверх.

— Помню, — Стив согласно кивает, вглядываясь в поднятое к нему лицо. Роджерс уверен, что Тони толком не видит его в почти полной темноте. Но, попроси он коснуться — Старк без труда найдёт его руки, или шею, или губы кончиками пальцев. Стив знает, что на ощупь они шершавые — исколотые и не раз опаленные в лаборатории. 

Между ними расстояние в несколько сантиметров, густой аромат кофе и полуночная тишина. Стив слышит, как у Тони загнанно бьётся сердце, а сам Старк придерживает его под локоть, будто вздумай Стив отстраниться — не отпустит. Но Стив сам его не отпускает, всё так же осторожно придерживая за плечи и считая секунды. 

— Наверное, я обманул тебя. Мой сон и Пеппер никак не связаны.

— Что же тогда? 

— Кошмары, они всё ещё мне снятся. 

— Тебе снится портал?

— Мне снится бойня, повсюду мёртвые тела, а ты умираешь на моих руках. Смерть друга — не лучший аргумент в пользу того, чтобы хоть иногда закрывать глаза. 

— Я знаю, как это бывает, — Стив перехватывает ладонь Тони и прикладывает её к своей груди. — Но я живой. Так что сегодня ты можешь спокойно спать. 

— Мне всегда нравился твой оптимизм, Стив, — Тони на мгновение прижимает ладонь плотнее и отстраняется. — Я попробую.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, Тони.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — Старк бросает на Стива прощальный взгляд, прежде чем покинуть кухню, оставляя Роджерса в полном одиночестве.

Вновь подойдя к окну, Стив упирается лбом в холодное стекло. Оно запотевает под горячим дыханием, и Стив намеренно сильно дышит на него несколько раз, выводит подушечкой пальца курсив букв и резко стирает написанное ладонью.

Эту встречу можно считать четвёртой.

В пятый раз они вновь встречаются в том же маленьком кафе.

Город вокруг Стива меняется со скоростью света, но чёрная доска с ассортиментом напитков, исписанная разноцветными мелками, и намеренно состаренная мебель остаются всё такими же, как той летней ночью три года назад. 

Стив не надеялся, что Тони ответит на приглашение — сам бы он не согласился приехать, но Старк сидит в дальнем углу кафе, а Стив не может сделать хотя бы один шаг ему навстречу. Он замирает у входа/выхода и наблюдает за Тони. Перед ним стоит чашка — Роджерс прекрасно видит, что она полная — Тони терпеть не может такой кофе. Когда-то Тони называл его помоями, а Стив, смеясь, рассказывал ему о настоящих помоях, которые ему довелось пробовать, когда кофейные автоматы только появились. 

Не заметить его невозможно. Но Старк упорно не отводит взгляд от окна, будто не слышал звон колокольчика над входной дверью. Тони выглядит устало; подавленно. Оказывается, Стив никогда не замечал, сколько седины на его висках.

Стоя всего лишь в нескольких метрах от Старка, Стив пристально его рассматривает, будто хочет зафиксировать в памяти именно эту минуту. Будто она пройдёт — и случится непоправимое. Если уже не случилось.

До Стива не сразу, но доходит, что Тони заказывает кофе ему. Даже, если это шаг навстречу, чашка кофе не сможет сгладить все проблемы нынешней реальности, разделившие их на два лагеря. Даже, если они поговорят спокойно, это ничего не изменит. 

Кажется, он совершает глупость, когда зовёт Тони поговорить без лишних свидетелей, без боевых костюмов. Кажется, они оба совершают глупости уже давно, и эта встреча — всего лишь звено в нескончаемой цепочке. Тони хочет видеть его подпись на Акте. Стив не поставит её до тех пор, пока не будет уверен в людях, в чьи руки он вверяет свою жизнь и жизнь Сэма, Клинта, Ванды. Жизнь Баки. Даже, если один из этих людей — сам Тони. 

Он упрямо смотрит на Старка, пока тот не отрывается, наконец-то от окна, ловя его взгляд. Стиву даже не надо уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять — с последнего разговора ничего не изменилось. Тони не собирается отступать, принципиальный ублюдок. Такой же, как и он сам.

Значит, им придётся в драке доказывать друг другу свою правоту, если не выходит словами. 

Стив выходит из кафе, впервые в жизни не доведя начатое до конца. Он замирает на последней ступеньке, когда за ним вновь звенит колокольчик и хлопает дверь. Роджерс облокачивается о кованые перила спиной и в упор смотрит на вышедшего вслед за ним Старка. Он не собирается играть в дурацкую детскую игру «ты не смотришь, значит, и я смотреть не буду». В конце концов, они далеко не дети и от их решений зависят жизни людей.

— Ты приехал без бумаг? — Стив кивает на свободные руки Старка. 

— Я приехал поговорить со Стивом Роджерсом, а не Капитаном. Или ты ждал от меня подвоха? — хмыкает Тони, засовывая руки в карманы. Он стоит на пять ступенек выше и это всего лишь метр расстояния, который, похоже, они не могут преодолеть. 

— Честно? Я не знал, чего ждать.

— А я думал, что ты хоть немного меня знаешь. Оказывается, стоило всего-то пропасть с твоего визуального радара, — Старк колко усмехается и спускается на одну ступеньку.

— Ты не прав, Тони, — Стив отворачивается, слыша как Тони шаг за шагом медленно идёт вниз, пока не останавливается над Роджерсом. 

— В чём же я на этот раз не прав? Не как Железный Человек, а как Тони Старк, в чём я не прав?

— В том, что решил приехать, ведь я тоже мог играть нечестно. 

— Даже не буду с тобой спорить, но моя самая большая проблема в том, что я тебе доверяю. Намного больше, чем ты этого заслуживаешь.

— Откажись от Акта, — Стив отталкивается от перил и поворачивается лицом к Тони. В таком положении они одного роста, на одном уровне, когда легко прямо смотреть в карие глаза, замечая тёмные синяки и сеть морщин в уголках.

— Подпиши его, и ты облегчишь жизнь всем, Стив. В первую очередь себе, — Тони вглядывается в него, как той ночью всего лишь несколько недель назад. 

— Ты знаешь, что Капитан Америка не будет этого делать.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что вынужден будет сделать Железный Человек. 

В голосе Тони сквозит раздражение, смешанное с усталостью и сожалением. Он поднимает руку и хочет оттолкнуть Роджерса, чтобы пройти, но Стив перехватывает его за запястье и резко дёргает, не позволяя отстраниться. Тони даже представить себе не может, какое сожаление переполняет Стива от того, что он вынужден выбирать. Но он не видит смысла даже пытаться объяснить Старку своё решение.

— То, что я сказал тебе в Башне… — Стив плотнее смыкает пальцы на запястье Тони.

— Не будет иметь после рассвета никакого значения, — перебивает его Старк, но руку вырвать больше не пытается, и Стив ослабляет хватку. 

Он просто стоит в нескольких сантиметрах от Тони и отчаянно гонит от себя мысль о том, что бы было, согласись он на переезд в Башню Старка, а не на службу в Вашингтоне. Возможно, они столкнулись бы с теми же проблемами, которые преследовали их на протяжении трёх лет, но столкнулись бы вместе и вместе искали бы им решение. Вместе, а не по разные стороны.

Роджерс отходит первым. Отпускает Тони и сходит со ступеньки.

Он не оборачивается; идёт упрямо вперёд. Он всё ещё верит Тони, он всегда верит Тони, но до безумия сильно хочет, чтобы Старк оставался в стороне. Чтобы не вставал на его пути. Чтобы он остался на полутёмной кухне, среди горького аромата кофейных зёрен, где Стив всегда может его найти.


End file.
